


Lost Mojo

by deanloveshimsomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanloveshimsomepie/pseuds/deanloveshimsomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a case, Castiel lost his mojo and him and Dean have to go back to the bunker by train. <br/>There is everything from Smut, Fluff, and Angst.<br/>Enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dammit, Cas!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this website, and I really hope you like it. I'm hoping it'll be a bit long, and I get writer's block a lot, so bear with me...
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS.

Dean was in denial for the longest time, as everyone fully well knows. Sam just wanted them to get together and be happy…

“Hey, Sammy” Dean called from across the table in the bunker.

“What?” Sam called back.

“I think I got a case…come here for a minute.” 

“Dean, I don’t want to do a case right now. Call Cas or something, man, I’m dead beat.” Sam groaned. “We worked three cases in a row, and I’ve only gotten three hours of sleep in the last 72 hours. Leave me alone, man.”

Dean needed to work. If he didn’t, he would explode. So he went outside.

“Hey, Cas, you got your ears on, buddy? Think we got a case…think it might be a werewolf, and I don’t think I can do it alone. Can you come down and help me kick its ass?” Dean opened his eyes hopefully.

And he was there. Dean took in his trench coat, his blue tie, his messy hair, and his bright, bright eyes like the ocean and he smiled, not even knowing why.

“Hello, Dean” 

“Hey, Cas, thanks for coming.”

Cas smiled.

Dean smiled back, and they just stood like that for a few seconds.

Dean cleared his throat. “Anyway, Cas, if you could angel mojo us to Madison, Alabama…?”

Cas reached out, gripped Dean’s hand, and in the blink of an eye, they were standing outside the Space Station a city over in Huntsville.

They were still holding each other’s hands. Dean let go quickly. “Okay,” he said. “Let’s kick some werewolf ass.”

\-----oOo-----

They found a police station and walked inside, Dean wearing a suit and both sporting FBI badges. 

“Over here” the chief called over, and the pair sat down in chairs.

“Hi, Chief Bailey, I’m John Weston and this is my partner, Michael Collier.”

“Yeah, it’s great to see you both. These animal attacks…they’re going worse and worse. The earliest one was just a few hours ago.”

Chief Bailey showed them pictures of bodies mangled by bites and claw marks with blood pooling under their bodies, a man and a woman. He gave a location and Dean and Cas drove.

After they checked out the scene, they decided that they would go “undercover” at a bar and ask the locals.

“Hey buddy,” Dean said to a man around twenty with brown hair and eyes. “My name is Dean Winchester… I wanted to know something about those werewolf attacks going on ‘round here.”

The man blinked. That was quite sudden.

“Who’s pretty boy there?” he tipped a chin toward Cas.

“My name is Castiel…um…” Cas was unsure of what to say.

“Winchester.” Dean butted in, smiling slightly. “Castiel Winchester.” 

Cas looked at Dean and his expression was soft. Dean glanced at him, and couldn’t look away.

“Oh…are you two-um-together?” the man asked. “I’m Dave Foster.”

Dean replied with “Wait, what?” at the exact same time Cas said “We’ve been together for four years.”

Dean stared. Obviously, he meant they’ve known each other for four years, and Cas had misunderstood the question, but he decided to just roll with it.

“Oh, um, yeah…met in a barn, actually.” Dean tried not to laugh.

“He stabbed me.” Cas interjected, and Dave choked. 

“What?” he spluttered.

Dean didn’t know what to do, so he just said “In the sexy way.” and added a wink at Cas, cutting him off again before he could say anything else.

“So, so these attacks.” he began.

“Yeah…right.” Dave slowly looked away from Cas. “One of the guys, Hunter Manis, he was one of my close friends. We shared an apartment together and everything.” he gulped, then went on. “He called me that night. He called me and his voice was shaking. He sounded so scared, and I offered to go wherever he was, but he refused and then he started to whisper into the phone, saying he didn’t have much time, and that it was almost here.”

“What was almost here?” Dean asked.

“He never said.” Dave replied. “He just sounded really nervous and scared out of his wits and then he said ‘Oh my god’ about ten times and he started to scream and got cut off, because the line was dead. I was told later that the signal was traced to a basement, and the phone was crushed.”

“You’d be right. And I’m sorry about Hunter.” Dean said.

“Take care of yourself.” Cas told him, and they walked out of the bar doors.

“I think we should try tracking this son of a bitch tonight.” Dean murmured.

“It’s killed too many people already; you’re right.” Castiel replied.

They went out late that night, deciding to track it. They had seen signs that the werewolf was going west, and they followed its trail to a construction area. 

“See anything?” Dean asked.

“Dean, if I saw anything, I’d tell you.”

Dean grinned. “Touché.” 

Cas stopped. “Dean-“

But Dean had already blacked out.

\-----oOo-----

Dean opened his eyes to a hotel ceiling. He heard a soft chuckle.

“Dean.” Cas acknowledged.

“Cas…Cas wait where are we?! What happened to the werewolf?”

“Relax. Its dead. You just need to rest…you’ve got a cut on your chest.”

Dean tried sitting up. Cas was right. He groaned with pain and leaned back down.

Cas stood up and walked over to the bed. 

“Why can’t you mojo me back to normal?” Dean asked suspiciously.

“Dean…”

“Dammit, Cas!”

“I said the werewolf was dead. I never said I killed it.” Cas wouldn’t meet Dean’s eyes. “It turned out the werewolf was a trap. Crowley…he was there. He had me trapped in holy fire and said he would kill you if I didn’t hand over my grace willingly.”

“Why would he want your grace?”

“I think he said he was making some sort of recipe…he didn’t give me the exact details, Dean.”

“Cas…!”

“It’s no use, Dean. It’s been done.”

Dean sighed. He shook his head. “Why did you do it?”

“What do you mean?”

“If I died, I’d probably just come back to life.”

“He said they had insurance for that.”

“Damn it. Damn it all! What’ll we say to Sammy?”

“You can think about that on the road, Dean. We have to take a bus or a train…it’ll take no less than two days.”

Dean punched a wall.


	2. "You Mean a Lot."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas spend the night first at a motel.  
> Idk if this counts as fluff, but it's cute at the end, those saps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short...sorry :/  
> The next chapter is in Sam's POV in the bunker...please look forward to it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Why can’t we take the plane, Dean? It’ll be faster, and you won’t have to strain yourself.” 

Dean wouldn’t meet Cas’s eyes. “Um…well, Cas, the thing is…”

Castiel’s eyes widened. “Dean-are you-are you scared of flying?” he seemed to suppress laughter, his blue eyes merry.

“Shut your piehole, Cas.” But Dean laughed. “I remember once, before we met you, Sam and I had a case where we had to ride in an airplane. Utter hell, that was. Yet, I’d take that plane ride ten times over than be stuck in what we’re in right now. Demons, angels, prophets…it’s all crap, Cas.”

Castiel looked down, looking sad. “So you’d take that plane ride ten times over than have me?”

Dean gaped. “Cas-no, of course not! How could you think that? You’re-.” but he cut himself off and cleared his throat. “No chick flick moments, man.”

Cas smiled softly.

Dean was feeling tingly.

“Dean, we have to clean your cut. It’s pretty deep.”

Dean rolled his eyes, and took off his shirt. He saw Castiel’s eyes rake over his body for a quick second, then flick to his face. He went into the bathroom then brought out a clean wet towel. He stood over Dean on the bed and cleaned the cut with alcohol, wiped it down, then brought out stitches. The whole time, Dean watched Cas’s face carefully. He saw concern and…frustration.

“Cas, it wasn’t your fault.”

Cas didn’t answer, and Dean sighed. Dean gripped the blanket on the bed in his fists as Cas stitched up his cut. He snipped the thread and said “All done.” 

Dean groaned, falling back on the bed.

“I’ll be right back.” Cas told him, and walked out the door before he could protest. 

Dean was going to wait up, but he was so tired from almost dying, so he decided to take a short nap…

\-----oOo-----

Someone was shaking him. Dean shot straight up, and unthinkingly reached his arms out and pinned Cas on the bed under him. When he realized what he did, he let go and sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“I brought you some food,” Cas told him quietly, before Dean could apologize. 

“Oh…thanks. You didn’t have…” but trailed off when Cas presented to him the best-looking blueberry pie known to man, or so he thought at the time.

“Cas, I love-.” Dean choked a little. “Um…this pie. I love the pie, man, thanks.” 

He cleared his throat and began to eat. 

Castiel gave him a smile. ‘He looks so cute,’ Dean thought, then ‘DEAN WINCHESTER WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKI-‘

The phone rang.

Dean checked the caller ID, and it read “Sammy.”

“Damn it. I forgot to call him.” Dean muttered, and pressed answer.

“Dean?” Sam’s cautious voice rose out of the phone.

“Yeah-yeah Sammy I’m fine. Crowley was there…it was a trap…yeah, I know. Cas lost his grace so…” 

As Dean continued speaking into the phone, Castiel stared at the man he raised from perdition. He knew women swooned over him, and he also knew that there was a reason for that. He also acknowledged that reason. Castiel was a celestial being, and he therefore had no gender. He could’ve had been thrown into a female vessel, but pure chance had it that Jimmy Novak was the right one for the job. 

As he looked at Dean, the more he liked about him. The more time spent with Dean, the more he wanted to know about him. It was like Dean was water and Castiel had a never ending thirst. 

He realized Dean had hung up the phone. And he was gawking at him like an idiot.

His eyes flickered up to Dean’s green ones. They were amused. 

“Can’t get enough of me, can you?” Dean winked, and went back to finishing his pie.

\-----oOo-----

After redressing Dean’s wound, Castiel decided it was bedtime. 

Then realized there was only one bed. 

He asked Dean about this potential problem, but he waved it off saying he was so tired he wouldn’t have cared if a rotting fish was sleeping next to him. Castiel smiled. Now that he was human with is lost grace, he had to sleep longer and longer amounts of time until his inevitable death.

The clock read 12:44 a.m. 

“Hey, Cas, you awake?”

“Yes.” Cas was staring at the ceiling.

“Cas, how are you going to get your grace back?”

“I don’t think I am.” Castiel sighed, resigned to his fate.

“Don’t talk like that, man. Even if you don’t feel like getting it back, I’ll snatch it form that son of a bitch Crowley if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Mankind needs you, Dean. Don’t go risking yourself for me.”

Dean chuckled. “Mankind wouldn’t still be here if you hadn’t been at my side, Cas. Don’t underestimate your worth. You mean a lot, you know.”

Cas rolled over onto his side and saw Dean’s face inches from his. “Thank you, Dean.”

“I mean it.”

And Cas vowed never to forget his face like that. The moonlight shining through the window and hitting the right side of his face, his mouth turned up in a smile, and a glimmer of green eyes looking at him as though looking at something precious.  
“No chick flick moments.” Dean reminded him, and rolled over on to his other side, snoring within seconds.

‘A bit late for that.’ Castiel grinned in the dark.


	3. How About a Song?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has a plan for Sam, and Dean and Cas boards their first train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter yet!  
> This is my first attempt at a bit of fluff, so I hope you like it... :)  
> Thank you all for leaving kudos!  
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or the song.

SAM IN THE BUNKER

Sam hung up on Dean, and thoughts whirled around his mind at what he had just learned. Cas lost his grace? Crowley was going to use the grace for some obviously sinister purpose, and Cas is human?

The only thing good coming out of this, Sam decided, was Cas and Dean spending time together. He saw the looks they give each other, oblivious that Sam is even there in the same room, let alone three feet from them. Dean’s eyes never looked like that before. And Cas was an angel. Sam shook his head and chuckled at what Castiel had called a “profound bond.” Sam knew all along that Dean was bisexual. Dean didn’t know, but Sam had caught him making out with boys a handful of times throughout high school. He thought Dean would know better than to than to think he would judge him.

There was a knock on the bunker door.

Sam froze, and walked slowly to the door, holy water in one hand and a silver knife in the other. A voice made him jump.

“Open up, Moose.”

Sam wrenched the door open, and Crowley stood there staring at him smugly. Sam poured holy water on him, and enjoyed the sight of him flinching in pain and anger.

“Crowley, I swear to God, if you don’t hand over Cas’s grace and get out of our lives, I will kill you dead.” Sam spat at him, holding a demon blade and pointing it at Crowley’s chest.

“Always the tease, Moose.” Crowley shrugged. “And I am going to give back Cas’s grace. But we are going to bargain for it.”

“What do you mean?”

“The thing is, Moose, I like you. Strong, handsome, loyal…it would be great if we were a team. But seeing as you’re tied to Squirrel like an old lady to life support, I think I’ll settle for your soul instead. I’ll even leave you to die your own way. No ten years deal. You can live without a soul, walk around, be good old little brother for Dean-o…and when you die, you’ll be my number one down in hell. Not a bad life, that.”

Sam stared. “What do you mean, ‘be your number one?’ Does that mean you stole Cas’s grace to get at me? Why? Why not Dean?”

“It means ‘second in command,’ darling. And I chose you because honestly, Dean is a better fighter than you, and he’ll want you out of hell. He’s more of a challenge, and we can capture him on his way in. You should be flattered.”

Sam shook his head. “Flattered?”

“That’s right, Moose. You’ll be top priority for once. No more cowering in Dean’s shadow.”

“No.”

“Have it your way. But that’s now. Castiel will get weaker and weaker, and he’ll die. He won’t come back this time. I’ll keep him in the nicest, safest cell we have down in hell. Think about it.” He paused. “And you know how Dean is in love with the angel. Why don’t you ask your brother about it?” and with that he disappeared.

Sam swore.

\-----oOo-----

The next day, he decided to call Dean and tell him about Crowley’s offer.

“That son of a bitch!” Dean exclaimed. “Sam, don’t. Don’t even think about it. There is nothing at all I would put in front of you, and that will not change. Cas and I were just about to get a train there, okay? Wait until we get there, then we can talk about it.”

“But, Dean. I’ll still be alive. Just without a soul.”

“You weren’t _you_ without your soul, Sammy, remember?”

“Dean, it makes sense-.”

“Shut up. No, it doesn’t. I don’t want you to go sell your soul for Cas’s sake…”

“He’s right, Sam.” Cas had taken the phone from Dean. “I’m not worth that. Do as he says, please. We’ll get there in less than a week. Hang on until then.”

The phone was silent for a second.

“How are you, Cas?” Sam said.

“I’m well. I don’t feel like I’m dying yet. Just vulnerable. There is no crisis.”

“Yet.”

“Even so. We’ll get there soon. Don’t worry.”

“Yeah, Sam. Just wait for us. We’ll be there soon, okay?” Dean’s voice.

“I-yeah, okay.” Sam gave in. “Just hurry up, got it?”

“Roger that.” Dean hung up.

\-----oOo-----

DEAN AND CAS IN THE MOTEL

“How are you holding up, Cas? Any funny aches, chills, weakness? I’ll get you whatever you want, but you have to ask for it first.”

“I’m fine, Dean.”

“No, man, you’re not.”

“Dean, we have priorities. Sam, remember? How do we get a train?”

Dean sighed, and gave in. “There’s always a ticket place at the station.”

They walked to the station, Dean watching Cas warily for any signs of faltering steps or short breath. He seemed fine. They went up and bought their tickets in the first class, but even so, they had to change trains four times. Dean deemed he was hungry, and walked into a bakery to grab something before boarding the train.

“What do you want, Cas?” But he heard no reply. He turned, and he saw Castiel breathing in the scent of bread and coffee deeply with a smile on his face. Dean smiled, his eyes warm. He reached out and took Cas’s hand thoughtlessly. Castiel looked down at their joined hands, and up at Dean’s smiling face, blushing slightly. Dean realized what he was doing and tried letting go, but Castiel held on tightly.

Dean coughed. “What do you want?”

And Castiel looked through all the bread in the store.

“I think…two of those croissants and a blueberry pie would be nice. Oh, and a jelly donut.”

“Which flavor?”

“I’ll let you decide.”

Dean placed the order at the counter (with strawberry jelly for the donut), noticing as he did so that the girl at the register took in their joined hands with a smile. Dean had to let go to carry everything, and with a bag in one hand and a coffee in the other, they boarded the train together, settling down in wide plush seats.

The train ride was going to be four hours long. Castiel was munching away on a croissant and looking out the window as the scenery flashed by. An hour later, Cas said he was tired, and after finishing the last bite on the second croissant, he fell asleep at once, his head rolling onto Dean’s shoulder.

Dean debated a moment on whether to push it off, but he decided that Cas’s comfort was number one priority during the trip, and if he liked his head on Dean’s shoulder, he would accept it. And he also did like it…just a little.

Dean had confused feelings about Castiel. He was an angel, and immortal. Or was, before his grace was snatched. He was a celestial being, and Dean understood that Castiel had no gender. Dean was bi. Dean knew it as well. He had come to terms with it when he had fallen in love with his best friend in 10th grade. His name was Kade, and they had both shared a heated relationship before Dean had to move five months later.

Dean didn’t know what to think about Cas. Did he like him? Maybe. Did he want a relationship with him? Maybe a little. As far as Dean knew, he had more than just platonic feelings for the angel. He wondered what Castiel thought about him. He had held Dean’s hand in the bakery, but he could put that into the category of “not knowing what to do in human situations” because he was a new human.

An hour had passed while Dean mused.

“Dean?” Cas mumbled, startling him out of his thoughts.

“Oh, yeah, Cas, you awake?”

“Mhmm.” his head was still on Dean’s shoulder.

“You need anything?”

Cas shook his head.

“Alright…” “Actually, yes.” Castiel changed his mind. “Can you sing?”

Dean spluttered. “What?”

Cas looked up at him. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine. I just wanted some music. It’s beautiful, how humans show their emotions in something as beautiful as music.”

And with that Castiel closed his eyes and his breathing evened out in a matter of a few seconds.

 

_“Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better”_

 

 

Castiel stirred, and Dean stopped for a moment. But he just snuggled closer and went on sleeping.

 

 

_“Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah”_

 

Dean smiled at Cas’s sleeping form as he went on.

 

_“Hey Jude, don't let me down_

_You have found her, now go and get her_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_

_You're waiting for someone to perform with_

_And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do_

_The movement you need is on your shoulder_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah_

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her under your skin_

_Then you'll begin to make it_

_Better better better better better better, oh”_

 

He proceeded to softly mutter the rest of the song, and put his arm around Cas’s shoulders and put his cheek on top of Castiel’s head.

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel’s sleepy murmur sounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song, as you know, is Hey Jude by The Beatles, and I decided it was the best song for Dean to give to Cas.  
> The next chapter will be up soon, I hope, so keep your eyes peeled and bookmark this work!  
> Thank you xoxo


	4. Fighting and Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to work out his feelings about Cas, Crowley catches up with them, there's a fight, and Dean realizes he doesn't give a shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so this is the longest chapter, over 1,500 words!  
> This is also probably the most exciting chapter, except for the smut that will be coming soon, I promise!  
> Enjoy!  
> And thank you to everyone leaving kudos!

Dean looked at Cas while he slept. It sounded creepy, even in his own head as he said it to himself, but he couldn’t help it.

Cas was beautiful, Dean realized, and it hurt his heart more than ever to realize that he was dying. Something so precious should exist forever, because the world would not be the same without it. That was like Cas when he entered his life. Dean had walked around blindly, killing monsters and bonding with Sammy, not knowing that he was…incomplete in a way. He loved his brother with all his heart, and he would never, _ever_ choose Castiel over him, but it would be a better life to not have to choose. Ever since he met Cas, Dean had wanted to just settle down. Forget about the demons and the angels and all the heaven versus hell crap, or even better, have it all over and done with.

He had always thought that maybe the three of them could settle down somewhere, they could find people they’d be happy with, and live happily ever after.

As Dean stared at Cas, he could imagine that life. Sam could finish law school, and the hunting business would be behind them. Sam would find a beautiful girl just as smart as he was that could keep him in place, and maybe Dean and Cas could…

Dean shook his head to come back to the present. It was true, maybe Dean’s feelings for Castiel was more than platonic.

The train started slowing down.

“Cas,” Dean said, shaking Castiel’s shoulder gently.

“What?” Cas’s garbled sigh made Dean smile.

“You have to get up, Cas. The train’s slowing down.”

Cas sat upright, and Dean almost laughed as he caught sight of Cas’s hair, sticking up on the side. Cas blushed and flattened it down nervously.

They walked off the train, surrounded by people, and went to find the next one at station 6. It left in an hour. Station 6 was at the opposite end of where they were standing. Dean checked the time, and it was 9:00 p.m. That meant they would have to stay up until around six in the morning with two more switches after this one.

Dean felt a gun against his back.

He froze, and grabbed Cas’s arm to stop him from wandering. Castiel looked back, and his eyes widened at who was standing there.

“Crowley.” he growled.

“Hello, boys.”

\-----oOo-----

Dean and Cas were marched through a door that read “Employees Only.” It was Crowley and three of his goons. They were not tied up.

The room looked like a boiler room, with metal pipes everwhere on the walls and a strange heat.

Dean debated in his head whether it was worth chancing it against the King of Hell and his armed buddies when four more demons opened the door and walked inside. They spread out through the room and took positions, two to a door, with one by Crowley's side.

“What do you want, Crowley?” he snarled.

“To talk, of course.” Crowley said. “Your train leaves in an hour, I know, and I promise I won’t make you late. This will only take a second.”

“Why don’t you hurry it up then?” Dean mocked. “Or better yet, why don’t you give back Cas’s grace and we can all get along and be happy?”

“Because I want to bargain with you, Squirrel.” Crowley rolled his eyes. “You want your boyfriend’s grace back, and _I_ want a soul.”

“He’s not my-.” Dean stopped himself. It was no use arguing about petty things. “We heard about your little plan with Sammy, Crowley. And he’s not going to say yes.”

“Oh, I know he won’t. Which is why I came to see you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean shot back at him.

“I _mean_ , that you care more about Castiel the giraffe dying than your brother does. Maybe _you_ would be willing for a little trade…”

Dean froze.

“Dean, no!” Castiel spoke for the first time. “What are you thinking? Don’t you dare-!”

“Leave us alone for a minute.” Dean waved Crowley away, and him and his seven pals exited through a set of doors, but he knew that they had watch on them, judging from the camera in the corner of the room.

“Dean, don’t you ever even _think_ …” Castiel began before Dean could.

Dean cut him off. “Think about it, Cas. How many times have I died and come back? Like over 100. I’ll come back, soul intact, somehow.”

“Remember Sam, Dean? We had to work for that soul…”

“But we got it back, didn’t we?” Dean demanded. “He was fine!”

“Think about what you said on the phone, Dean,” Castiel pleaded. “You said to Sam, you said that he wasn’t the same without his soul. You told me about that time on a case…he stood back and watched you get torn up by that monster. I don’t want to see you like that.”

“You wouldn’t _have_ to, Cas. You’ll have your grace…you can zap away anywhere, anytime.”

“I wouldn’t leave you.”

“Dammit, Cas!”

“Dean, be serious.” Cas’s eyes were piercing. “Did you even think I would? I would never leave someone that I-.” He stopped himself, and bit his lip.

“That you what?” Dean inquired.

“Nothing.”

“Cas-.”

“ _No._ And that’s the end of it.”

Dean didn’t answer.

“Crowley.” Dean called to the camera. “No deal.”

And he reached for the door to walk out, but it wouldn’t open.

“If you don’t agree, you’ll have to stay until you do.” Crowley said, and disappeared.

“You son of a bitch.” Dean turned, taking a demon blade out as he did.

The seven demons, minus Crowley, were trying to stop them from leaving.

\-----oOo-----

They were outnumbered, he knew that, but Cas came up beside him, holding up an angel blade. They looked at each other, and something seemed to pass through them.

Dean smirked.

He lunged forward, impaling the first demon on his blade, and watched his face flicker red and go limp. At the same time, Castiel slashed the second demon next to him, but he was too slow. The demon jumped back, and slashed Castiel with his own angel blade. His cheek had a long, deep gash on it, and it was spewing out blood. Cas kicked out the demon’s legs and stabbed him through the heart.

Dean swiped at Demon #3, who had the shiniest, most distracting bald head he had ever seen, but he caught Dean’s wrist, flipped him over and took his blade. Demon #4 pinned his arms down.

“You kinky sons of bitches.” Dean muttered, and he thrusted up and kicked the blade out of #3’s hand. To compensate for the loss of his blade, he started punching Dean’s face, causing blood to spurt everywhere but not breaking anything.

Demon #5 knelt down to pick up #3’s blade, but Castiel dived and landed on him. Before he stabbed him, Demon #6 kicked him square in the back, knocking the breath out of him. He managed to stab #5 and turned.  #6 punched him in the face, and Cas’s head snapped back, his vision going a bit blurry. Regaining a bit of consciousness, he ducked just as #6 threw another punch. Off balance, the demon got kicked back and thudded heavily against the wall. Castiel spun around, stabbed #3, and punched #4 in the face, sending him flying. Leaving Dean to take care of himself, he turned and started fighting Demon #6 again.

Dean jumped up and was assaulted by #4 immediately, who tried to kick his legs out from under him. Dean jumped, and head butted him in the stomach, promptly stabbing him in the chest. He flickered red and died.

Demon #7 looked ready to back of the fight, seeing as #6 was getting his butt kicked and a Winchester was coming at him. He started to run for the door but Dean threw his knife, sticking in his lower back, and he toppled over, right as Castiel finished the sixth demon off.

They were both breathing heavily and covered in blood, with Cas holding his hand to the side of his face, trying to stop the bleeding, and Dean holding his head up to try to staunch the blood from his nose.

Dean checked his watch, and they had twenty minutes to get to the train.

He started to laugh, and Castiel did, too.

Dean shook his head, and opened the door to get to a bathroom.

\-----oOo-----

They got a few weird or frightened scares in the bathroom, but Dean convinced them that it was fake and they were playing pranks on each other. The things that people believe…

They washed their faces and tried smudging their clothes.

They left to go, with the blood clotted and mostly wiped off.

“Um, Dean?” Castiel asked uncertainly.

“Huh?” Dean turned.

“You’ve…got something on your face.”

Dean spent a fruitless minute trying to get it off without a mirror, because there were none in the bathroom for some reason.

Castiel sighed. “I’ll get it.” and he reached out, took Dean’s face with one hand, wet a paper towel, and wiped the blood off with the other hand.

He looked so concerned, even though they both knew the danger was over.

“Are you alright?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, Cas, I’m fine. It’d take more than that to hurt me.” But he did hurt a little. His cheek was badly bruised.

Castiel trailed his fingers over the bruise lightly. He looked into Dean’s eyes, and in that moment, Dean decided that he didn’t care anymore…he didn’t care if Castiel was going to be disgusted by what he was about to do, he didn’t care that their train was due to leave in five minutes, and he didn’t care that both of them were beaten up and inside a small, dirty bathroom.

He grabbed Castiel’s face, and the last thing he saw before their lips touched was Cas’s bright blue eyes widening in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how bout it?  
> Nice cliffhanger while you wait eagerly for the next chapter...  
> How'd you think of the fight scene? I hope it wasn't confusing...I've never written one.  
> Stick around for the next chapter coming next week, and also happy early Thanksgiving, if you celebrate it :)  
> xoxo


	5. Sam Loses His Soul: The Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Dean kissed Castiel?  
> You'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically fluff. Enjoy!  
> I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS EXTREMELY UNORIGINAL PLOT

_“Are you alright?” Cas asked._

_“Yeah, Cas, I’m fine. It’d take more than that to hurt me.” But he did hurt a little. His cheek was badly bruised._

_Castiel trailed his fingers over the bruise lightly. He looked into Dean’s eyes, and in that moment, Dean decided that he didn’t care anymore…he didn’t care if Castiel was going to be disgusted by what he was about to do, he didn’t care that their train was due to leave in five minutes, and he didn’t care that both of them were beaten up and inside a small, dirty bathroom._

_He grabbed Castiel’s face, and the last thing he saw before their lips touched was Cas’s bright blue eyes widening in shock._

\-----oOo-----

The rest of the trip went quite smoothly. They had arrived at the bunker safely…or as safe as you can get if Cas’s grace was fading, and quickly. He was becoming slightly weaker than usual, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Other than the occasional stumble, his balance was perfect.

Sam was out getting groceries, and Dean and Cas were on Dean’s bed.

Dean laced his fingers through the angel’s. Cas was sleeping, and he was thinking about that fateful day when he decided he didn’t care anymore…

_Dean’s lips touched Castiel’s and it felt so good that Dean decided, “Fuck it, I’m enjoying this while I can.” He threaded his hands through Cas’s hair and gasped in surprise when Castiel pressed his body against his._

_Does not compute._

_Dean pulled back reluctantly._

_“Cas…”_

_Cas raised his eyebrows. He shook his head an infinitesimal amount. “Shh…” he murmured, and he pressed his lips to Dean’s again._

_Dean grinned. “Explanations can come later.”_

Dean chuckled, and Cas woke up, bleary eyed.

“Is something wrong?” he asked groggily.

“No, angel.”

“Okay, human.”

Dean laughed again. He started to explain what pet names were, but he resisted. “Human” wasn’t that bad.  It sounded sweet coming from Cas’s mouth.

Dean unlaced their fingers and felt Cas’s forehead. It felt okay.

“You feelin’ okay?”

“I’m fine, Dean.”

“Don’t say that.”

Cas sighed. “My grace is fading, but slowly. I’m still ordinary enough. I can do all the things you do.”

“Slower, though.”

“Speed doesn’t matter. Accuracy does.”

Dean grit his teeth. “What if I take that offer from Crow-“

“ _Don’t._ ” Cas practically snarled, and Dean leaned back slightly, looking hurt.

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

“I am, too.” Dean sighed.

“I don’t like arguing with you.”

Dean said the same.

“I really like you, Dean.”

Dean grinned. “You ol’ sap.”

“I am not the liquid inside a tree.”

A smile flashed across Dean’s face. “Come here,” he said, and rolled Cas over to face him, taking his face delicately in his hands.

Whenever Dean kissed Cas, Castiel felt a tingling sensation building up in his feet and going all the way to the tips of his toes. If this was what humans got to experience with the person they adored all the time, Castiel thought he had been missing out. Some parts of being human were worth it.

Dean’s lips moved softly, which contradicted his behavior. The first time Castiel thought about kissing Dean, he had imagined it to be rough. But it was smooth and soft as honey. He kissed like everything his lips touched was a treasure, which was the case in Dean’s point of view.

Cas rolled himself on top of Dean’s lean figure.

“Oh my God,” Dean mumbled.

Cas kissed him harder, and traced Dean’s lips with his tongue.

Cas started to mutter in Enochian, and _Jesus Christ it was turning Dean on-_

“Guys!” Sam Winchester’s voice startled them, causing Dean to jump, which made Cas roll off him.

“ _Really?_ Here?”

“Well, where else?” Dean muttered, red-faced.

“Hello, Sam.” Castiel greeted nonchalantly, as if he did not just get caught making out with his older brother.

“I mean, I’m glad you two are together, but could you… _not_ do it when I’m around?”

“Sam, you were shopping!” Dean said indignantly.

“You should’ve heard me yell for you guys for five minutes!”

It dawned on Sam that they didn’t… “Gross.” he grimaced.

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Did you get me pie?”

Sam sighed. “Cherry.”

\-----oOo-----

Later that day, Cas was sleeping. Dean and Sam were drinking beer in what they called the lounge.

“How’s Cas?” Sam said, still relatively sober.

“He’s…dying.” Dean mumbled sadly, more drunk than not.

“How are we going to get his grace?”

“Fuck, Sammy, if I knew he would have it already,” he slurred.

Sam sighed and downed another bottle.

“Have you thought about Crowley’s offer?”

“Of course. Sell my soul for Cas’s grace.” Dean blinked. “It’s not a bad idea, actually. He _did_  say I could die naturally…in my own time. I could spend as long as I like with Cas…”

“You wouldn’t be _you_ , though.” Sam desperately argued. “Without your soul, who knows if you’ll even feel anything for Cas anymore?”

“Don’t say that, Sammy. I could never _not_ be in…” Dean sighed and promptly began snoring.

‘ _Jesus Christ,’_ Sam thought, as he carried his brother to bed. Dean’s arm slung around Cas’s frame immediately.

Wait…was he about to say…love?

It came to Sam in that shocking moment. His brother _loved_ the angel.

Dean wanted Castiel to have his grace back.

Sam would do anything for Dean.

\-----oOo-----

“Crowley, you son of a bitch, you saw this coming!”

“What can I say?” Crowley appeared suddenly, making Sam jump. “You three are predictable. ‘Team Free Will?’ _Please._ You and Squirrel are dependent on each other. And his angel is dependent on Dean.”

Crowley smirked.

He handed out a scroll to Sam. “Sign there,” he said, pointing to a blank line at the bottom of the page.

Sam grit his teeth and signed. “Do I have to kiss you?”

“No, Moose. A signature’s enough. I’d love to, though.”

Sam felt a loosening feeling in his gut. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Crowley’s satisfied grin and the bright blue of a vial of angel’s grace stowed in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Mwahahha Sam sold his soul for Dean! (again)  
> In the next chapter, we will see Dean's reaction and maybe some smut :-0  
> Thank you for leaving kudos!!!


	6. The Djinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam for a few days on a case, and Cas encounters a Djinn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the first part of Cas's dream life in the Djinn's drug world, and it is also the fluff part. The next chapter will be heart-wrenching let me tell you that.  
> Parent Destiel is in this chapter o3o

Dean woke up from his drunk night with a splitting headache. He untangled his arms from Castiel’s body and groaned. He regretted drinking so much last night, but what with all the shit going around and Cas’s inevitable death, he felt he was entitled.

He didn’t remember much after the sixth beer, but he vaguely remembered telling Sam that he loved…? Shit. Shit shit shit shit. Did he actually say that he loved Cas? Dean thought for a moment. Maybe it was true, though.

Dean slid himself quietly out of the bed and went to get some aspirin, to see that Sam was already up and scrolling on his laptop.

“Whatcha up to, Sammy?” he asked, wincing when noise made his headache worse.

Sam smirked. “Hangover?” he asked, passing Dean a few pills.

“Yeah, thanks.” Dean replied.

“I’m looking for a case, Dean.” Sam said, quirking a brow. “And I _think_ I found one. Some sort of old curse on the town, probably a vengeful spirit.”

“Sam…” Dean said, as if Sam was missing something completely obvious. “Cas is sorta incapacitated at the moment. He won’t be able to go anywhere.”

“We don’t have to take him. He’ll be safe in the bunker.”

“He’s right.” Cas’s voice came from down the hall. “You guys need to save the world as you always do, and I need to rest. I’ll be fine…I’ll stay here.”

“But Cas…!” Dean started to argue, but Castiel stopped him with a kiss, causing Sam to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

“Go,” Cas told them. “Save a few humans for me, Dean Winchester.”

\-----oOo-----

Sam and Dean left, with Dean kissing him on the cheek and saying, “Be back before you know it.” and Sam clapping him on the back and telling him he’ll be okay and he’ll also look after Dean. They would be back in four days at most.

Cas wandered around the house after eating a piece of leftover pie. He read half of a book on the lore of Greek gods and goddesses. He even went to the bathroom and took a half hour long shower.

Later, Cas decided to explore the depths of the bunker. He wandered down bare hallways and opened locked doors with some lock-picking stuff Dean and Sam had left behind. One room was filled with electrical wires. Another had a few dusty volumes Castiel pored over for a few hours. The next opened into some sort of basement, with concrete walls and pipes coming out of the floor. It smelled old and unused, and some more proof was the thick layer of dust all over everything. There was a table with a broken lamp in a corner and a door at the opposite end of the room…

Cas started toward the door and wrenched it open. It was lit only by a dim light bulb in the center of the room. He gasped and barely held in a shriek of fear. There were bodies hanging like hams from the low ceiling.

They were alive, but barely. He rushed toward one, a girl with lank brown hair and felt her weak pulse. Cas had heard a story like this before…

Footsteps behind him. Cas whirled around, and the Djinn closed a hand around Castiel’s wrist and sent him to sleep.

\-----oOo-----

Castiel woke up abruptly. He was inside a bed, with soft light coming in through an unfamiliar window. He frowned, and wondered where he was. He turned over, and was faced with bright green eyes that were smiling at him.

“Hey, honey,” Dean murmured.

Cas was bewildered. What was going on?

“Dean-I think I was drugged…Where am I?”

“Cas, baby, calm down,” Dean sighed. “You were with _me_ all of last night, how could you have been drugged? It’s a shame you can’t remember it, I had a _fantastic_ -“

As Dean spoke, it occurred to Cas that a Djinn had drugged him and that this life was the life he most dearly desired. This was not the real Dean.  

Even as he realized this, he smiled softly.

“I think…I think I just had a bad dream.” Castiel lied.

Castiel remembered this story. Before Dean and Sam had met him, Dean had been captured by a Djinn. In his life, Sam and Jessica were together, his family was alive, and there were no such things as monsters. He also had a wife. Cas tried not to be jealous about that.

The way Dean had escaped was by killing himself in that scenario, even though there was a perfect life for him. He gave up what seemed like a lifetime of love in exchange for…what? monsters and mayhem?

“You should’ve woken me up,” fake Dean said. He wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed his cheek. “You okay now?”

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“Great, because I’m making pancakes.”

“Oh…right.”

This life was not half bad.

\-----oOo-----

Cas put on some clothes and walked into the kitchen. The layout of the house was much like the bunker, except the books on lore were replaced with paperback novels, and the weapons were replaced with children’s toys.

“Pop!” a high pitched voice yelled, and an even higher squeal answered the first. Two children were racing toward him, one in Catwoman pajamas, the other in Batman. One was a girl with the greenest eyes that matched Dean’s, and the other was a boy with straight brown hair that fell over his forehead.

“West! JJ!” Dean’s voice called. “What have I _told_ you about running in the house?”

Dean gave him a look that plainly said, _Children, right?_

These…were their _children._ Cas teared up.

Cas enveloped them in a bear hug and lifted them up off the ground.

“Did you have good dreams last night?” he asked them.

They fell over their words trying to tell him about their dreams.

“Alright, alright,” Cas chuckled. “Daddy’s making breakfast in the kitchen; let’s go!” and he ran toward the kitchen and almost collided with Dean in an apron that said “KISS THE CHEF.” He set the children down, eyed the apron, and said “If you insist.” Cas smacked him one on the nose. Dean chuckled, and set plates on the table.

“Cas, what will happen to the kids if you’re setting a bad example? No running in the house, do you hear me?”

“Yes, sir,” Cas replied.

Dean laughed.

After breakfast, Dean was to drive them to school. The kids were in the car already. Dean was a doctor, and had on his lab coat with his name tag and was almost out the door when Castiel pinned him to the wall and kissed him passionately.

Dean responded enthusiastically for a second, then mumbled about the kids in the car.

“Alright, go,” Cas conceded. He looked down at Dean’s name tag. “Dean Novak.”

Dean kissed him one last time.

“Go save a few humans for me.”

“I will.”

\-----oOo-----

After work, Dean brought the kids home and kissed Cas on the cheek. Sam came to their house for dinner, as was customary every Friday, he found out. Sam was married to Jess, and she was pregnant with their first child. He was a well-known attorney. Over dinner, the kids called Sam “Uncle Sam,” causing Sam to say, “I want YOU for the U.S. Army,” and tickling their sides, and Dean and Jess debated over a baby name for the boy.

Cas felt so comfortable. This was family like he’d never known before. It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like the children? I've never done a parent AU before... ._.  
> Remember to bookmark and leave kudos and comments!


	7. Facing Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets torn from his dream world to a harsh reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um this might be angsty???????

Cas was in his dream world, and Dean was dying. In Tennessee, Dean Winchester was falling from a four story building. Sam Winchester was screaming his brother’s name.

And Castiel was kissing Dean in a Djinn-poison caused world.

Dean Winchester landed with a thud on the pavement below him, and his brother faced toward him after firing one last shot at the ghost in the window, finally hitting the mark. The ghost was gone.

“Dean?” Sam panicked. “ _Dean?”_

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean said weakly. “Think…I need a hospital. Get Cas here.”

\-----oOo-----

After Dean was dropped off at the nearest hospital, Sam called Cas. No answer, and that made Sam nervous.

He decided to drive.

A few hours later, he was calling Cas’s name throughout the house, louder and louder with each shout.

He walked through a hallway, and noticed an open door. He peeked through. “Cas?”

He heard a swift pattering of feet, and Sam pulled out his gun. “Who’s there?”

No reply. Sam inched closer, and ended up in the room with the table and the final door. He threw it open, and stared at all the bodies. He saw Cas connected to an IV and rushed towards him.

\-----oOo-----

Cas smiled, and pecked Dean on the cheek.

“I love you, Cas.” Dean told him, and Cas froze.

Real life Dean had never told him that before.

“I love you, too, Dean.” but Castiel was saying it to the Dean that was bleeding out in the hospital.

Sam walked through the open door with a silver gun in his hand.

“Sammy?!” Dean yelped. He started at the sight of the gun. “Sammy, put that _down_ -“

“Cas! What are you doing? You’ve heard the story from Dean you _know_ what’s happening to you!”

Cas shuddered. “Sam? Real Sam?”

“Cas-“

“Sam, put that gun down _right now_ I don’t know what you’re trying to do Cas is safe with me!” Fake Dean yelled.

“Cas- _Dean is in danger!”_ Sam shouted.

Cas’s eyes widened.

“No, no, I don’t want to go back, Sam.”

Sam stopped in his tracks.

“I don’t _want_ to live that life anymore. I’ve got _kids_ here, Sam, and you’ve got Jessica here, and I love Dean here…”

“This isn’t the _real Dean_ , Cas, don’t you understand? Real Dean is dying in a hospital!”

Fake Dean turned toward Cas. He looked resigned.

“That’s it, then, Castiel.” But it wasn’t Dean. It was the Djinn, telling him to choose. “Choose a life of peace and love and perfection, or face a life of death, destruction, and hurt.”

“ _Castiel!”_ Sam screamed.

Cas wrapped his arms around fake Dean’s waist as West and JJ filed into the room, along with Jessica.

Jessica smiled at Sam.

“J-Jessica…” his voice was hurt and guilty.

“I don’t blame you, Sam,” she said to him. “But I would if you risked this perfectly good life together. Baby, we can start over again!”

“Jessica, I’m sorry.”

"Sam-"

"Don't." Sam turned away.

"You _sicken_ me." Jessica snarled. "My death was _your fault_. I'll never forgive you for that."

"I know." Sam had started crying.

Jessica’s image flickered and faded away.

“No, _no,_ Sam, don’t!” Castiel pleaded with him, and the hallucination Dean stroked his hair. Cas wouldn’t let go of him.

His imaginary children piped up, “Please don’t take our papa away.”

Sam’s voice cracked. “I have to. I’m sorry.”

"He's really not a bad person. We love him." JJ smiled sadly. "How much do we love him?"

"So many," West replied solemnly. The children flickered and died.

Cas still held on to Dean’s waist and frantically looked into his eyes. “Dean- _Dean_ you’re real I know you’re real say you love me like you just did kiss me like you mean it _you’re real_ okay and I-I _love_ you…”

Sam gripped Castiel by the arms and tugged him from Dean’s grasp.

Fake Dean stood there, unmoving.

“Dean, please-“ Cas’s eyes were waterfalls.

And still Dean looked straight ahead, unmoving.

“ _No!_ ” Cas shrieked, and the image of Dean smiled robotically, flickered, and died like the rest. The walls around him were fading, and suddenly he was awake again with Sam prodding him in the face.

“Cas?” he looked worried, and his voice caught. He had been there, too.

The dead body of the Djinn was sprawled out on the floor, stabbed by a sheep’s bone coated with blood.

\-----oOo-----

Cas was holding Dean’s hand in the hospital. He had a few broken ribs and a broken wrist, but other than that he was fine. His fractured ribs would heal in six weeks, and his wrist eight weeks. In any case, Cas would be in bad shape by then, especially after his bout with the Djinn that Dean knew nothing about.

“Sam…”

“I won’t.”

Cas stared at him.

Dean opened his eyes at that exact moment.

“Did I miss anything?”

Oh, if only he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry it was so short, but I promise the next chapter will have something very special *wink wink*


	8. Porn Without Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY HAVE THE SEX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second-ever smut...hope you enjoy!!

It’s been a month since Sam sold his soul, and he still hadn’t given Cas his grace back. Sam kept the bottle nice and safe tucked away.

He still functioned in quite the same way, but he didn’t really _feel_ like he used to. Worry for Dean was gone. Worry for Cas, nonexistent. It was kind of relieving, in a way.

Dean’s ribs were almost completely healed, and so was his wrist. It was lucky he got such minimal damage.

Sam watched them more closely than he did before. Even though he didn’t have a soul, he wanted to do what was best for the two of them, because that was what the real Sam would have wanted, and he didn’t want to blow his cover.

So far, he’s been doing very well with it. His tears that were generated in Cas’s Djinn world were fake. His feelings for Jessica were gone. Cas believed him, probably because he was too upset over himself to notice anything about Sam. It was a good thing Dean wasn’t there. He would’ve seen through Sam in a matter of seconds.

Sam could see Dean and Cas wanted alone time, so he stepped outside, saying he “needed fresh air for an hour or two.”

“Cas…is something wrong?” Dean asked, worry lines creasing his brow. Castiel didn’t like them there. It aged him.

“No.” Cas’s response was remote and cold. He had thought about what had happened in his Djinn world; his choice with domestic Dean than real Dean.

Dean scooted closer to him. “Cas, you can tell me anything.”

“I know.”

“Then what’s up?”

“ _Nothing,_ okay?” Cas snapped at him, and Dean looked hurt. Castiel sighed through his nose. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well, how are you? Physically, I mean.”

“Fine. A little wobbly and my sight’s going a bit dimmer and fuzzier, but other than that…” his voice trailed off.

“You know that you’re really special to me, right?” Dean looked him straight in the eye, and it looked like he was blushing.

Cas smiled a little. “Ditto.”

They were both on the bed, and Dean tightened his arms around Cas. Cas shuffled around and kissed Dean on his lips. They had kissed many times before, but this time seemed different. More desperate, more charged with energy. The kiss soon became much more passionate than ever before, and Dean was quickly taking off his shirt.

Dean paused in the middle of their kiss. “Cas, are you sure you want to do this?”

Cas just moaned into his mouth, and Dean’s cock twitched.

Dean ripped off Castiel’s coat and ripped the tie and buttons off. He took a moment to admire his body, a perfect tan with the hint of abs. Dean ducked his head down and pressed his mouth to Castiel’s hard nipple, swirling his tongue around and causing Castiel to squeak pleasurably. All the while, Cas’s hands were hard on Dean’s back; not enough to hurt, but enough to _turn him_ _the fuck on_.

Dean ripped off both their belts and tugged Castiel’s pants off, leaving him in only boxers. The bulge in them was astonishing.

“Suck me off,” Cas demanded. Dean kissed him one more time on the lips and started his way down Cas’s throat. He nipped and sucked there, causing bruises to pop up only after a few minutes. He licked his way down his chest and abdomen, pulling Cas’s boxers out to reveal his cock. It was already almost all the way hard, and Dean took the head in his mouth. His own cock begged for release when Cas muttered something in Enochian.He waved off concerns about his ribs and wrist.

He licked the tip, took it out of his mouth, and blew softly on it. Cas grunted in impatience.

Dean took half of it in, paused for too long, and then took the other half. Cas was moaning loudly now, and shouted Enochian at various intervals. Dean bobbed his head up and down, cupping Castiel’s balls with one hand and squeezing his ass with the other. Cas’s own hands were in Dean’s short hair. His head was thrown back.

“Dean-I think I’m going to-“

And Dean immediately stopped, causing Cas to whine with need. He stripped off his own clothes and they both appraised each other without clothes for the first time. Castiel decided he liked it.

Cas pulled Dean in for another heated kiss, and grabbed his dick in one hand and began stroking frantically. Dean gasped in pleasure.

“Cas, _fuck me_ oh my God,”

Cas shuffled through the wooden drawer next to the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. The sight of him standing there with his lips swollen on his knees on the bed was almost enough to make Dean come by itself.

“You want me to fuck you?” Cas almost whispered, his voice deep and sexy. His sweet, innocent Castiel saying those words made Dean want to scream.

Cas layered his fingers with lube (how did he know how to do this? Dean wondered) and spread it on Dean’s puckered hole, with Dean Winchester on his hands and knees with his legs spread. Cas leaned back to admire the view.

“Are you ready?” He rumbled, and Dean nodded helplessly.

Castiel inserted a finger, causing Dean to wriggle with slight pain and exasperation.

“ _Faster,”_ he grunted, and Castiel inserted the next two fingers without warning, pumping them in and out quickly. Dean gasped and moaned, his head ducked down and his back arched.

Castiel slathered his member with lube, and pressed the tip of it against Dean’s ass.

“Castiel, fuck me, please!”

“What was that?” Cas asked him, smirking.

“ _Fuck me hard!”_

And Cas plunged into him. The feeling of Dean wrapped around his thick cock made him shout Dean’s name.

“ _Cas!”_ Dean’s voice became higher and higher pitched as he reached his climax. Dean’s head thumped against the wooden headboard with every single thrust and his hands clenched the bedsheet.

“ _Harder, harder!”_ Dean pleaded, and Castiel pumped in and out as fast as he could, taking Dean’s cock with his hand and stroking quickly as he neared his own climax.

“ _Dean!”_ Cas gasped in his ear, and spilled his cum into Dean’s tight ass. Dean came a second later, moaning loudly and shouting “Fuck” at every given opportunity.

Dean’s cum spilled onto the sheets, and in a corner of his mind, he groaned internally about washing them later.

Cas wriggled up to his side and kissed his cheek. There was a big hickey on his neck and he was breathing heavily through his kiss-swollen lips, and Dean thought he had never looked more beautiful.

Dean cleared his throat. “I need you, you know.”

“I love you, too.”

Dean smiled into Cas’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like that?  
> Please leave comments and kudos, and don't forget to bookmark!!!


	9. Operation S Cubed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally tells Dean and Cas.   
> Cas is healed, but Sam is not.  
> Basically a "filler-episode" type chapter.  
> Also really long, according to my average chapter lengths. It's over 1,200 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who leaves kudos and bookmarks! I can't believe I'm actually on the ninth chapter because I'm never able to keep up a good plot.
> 
> This has some cliche shit in here btw

It has been almost two months since Sam had sold his soul. He still kept Castiel’s grace. Castiel was getting weaker and weaker, almost to the point that he couldn’t get up in the morning. Dean was tearing at the seams, and it seemed like Sam had to finally break it to them.

He sat them down at the table one day, and even though he had no soul, his apprehension increased. He knew that the Sam with a soul would hate to do this, even if it meant saving Cas.

“So…remember Crowley’s offer?” Sam began.

“Yeah, the offer you _didn’t take_?” Dean practically snarled, Cas in his arms.

Sam coughed. “Yeah, about that…”

“Sam! Tell me you didn’t do it.”

“I don’t want to lie to you.”

“Sam, god damn it!”

“Whatever I did, it’s done. You’ve seen Cas, how weak he is, and how much he doesn’t want to hurt you being this way. And I’ve seen you, too, staying awake in the early hours of the morning just _looking_ at Cas, looking at how fragile he is and how much you want to take that offer. But you couldn’t, because who knows-without a soul, you might not feel the way you did about him anymore, and you know you and Cas don’t want that.”

Dean sighed.

“This was the best choice, Dean. And you know it.”

“Best choice?” Dean said. “We were working on a plan!”

“Yeah, and getting nowhere!” Sam yelled back at him.

Dean stood up from the table and left the room. Castiel stared after him.

“Cas,” Sam said. He handed his grace over.

Cas held it up to his mouth and took it in. Instantly, his weary face looked fresh again, and his eyes brightened. “Thank you, Sam.”

Castiel wrung his hands together. “Do you think he’ll be terribly mad?”

“He’ll die down.” Sam said. “We get into tight spots all the time. Look at us now.”

“You don’t have your soul, Sam.”

Sam waved that aside.

“Cas…do people really need souls?”

The angel looked up at him. “Of course, Sam. That’s what makes you human.”

“But,” Sam continued. “that’s the point. Without a soul, being less human…it makes us more efficient. Souls, feelings, emotions, those are the things that _hinder_ us.”

“Without a soul, you might as well be an animal, Sam. Is that what you think is efficient?”

Before Sam could reply, he said, “If you go too long without a soul, your brain will deteriorate. The emotions area will shrink. Without that part, sure, you would be more reasonable, but you wouldn’t have a purpose anymore. A soul gives _purpose,_ gives _life.”_

Sam nodded, unconvinced.

\-----oOo-----

There was a knock on Dean’s door. Dean grunted, and Castiel stepped in.

“Hello, Dean.” he said solemnly.

“Hey.”

“You okay?” Cas put a hand on his shoulder.

“No, I’m not.”

Cas knit his brow and squinted his eyes.

“Don’t do that. That’s worse than Sam’s puppy dog eyes.”

Cas laughed. “So you’re feeling better.”

“I’m feeling better because you are. But not because Sam’s not.”

“We’ll get his soul back.”

“Yes, but I’m worried about him.”

“Me too,” Cas admitted. “He just told me that he thinks humans are more efficient without their souls.”

Dean punched the wall.

\-----oOo-----

Dean and Cas were determined to find a way to get Sam’s soul back from Crowley. Meanwhile, Sam was prowling around the state and killing every evil thing to walk the earth. He was becoming very efficient, _scary_ good. He killed without pause, and whenever Dean or Cas offered to go and help him, he refused, saying he worked better alone.

And alone he was, without his soul.

He was more harsh and brash, and cared little for the things that used to drive him before. He rarely sustained injuries, and when he did, he didn’t notice nor care until Dean pointed it out or Cas healed him.

Months later, Sam was on a hunt and Cas called Dean into the study. Dean walked in sleepy eyed.

“Cas what are you doing up this early?” It was 3 am.

“Angels don’t sleep, Dean.” Cas reminded him, and Dean felt a frustrated type of anger expand in his chest.

“I know, I know. You’re an angel. I fucking know, okay? You aren’t hindered by…these _human things_ like feeling tired or going to the bathroom or eating.” Dean said sulkily.

Cas appeared at Dean’s shoulder in a flutter of wings. “Dean-“

“Save it,” Dean muttered, and shrugged off Cas’s hand when he tried to comfort him.

“No.” Cas’s tone made Dean look up. “Dean, look at me.”

An energy was radiating from Castiel. He seemed more powerful, and it felt like Dean’s will was being bended disobediently.

“I am an angel. You are a human. I know these limitations, you being what you are and me being what I am. We…aren’t necessarily physically compatible with each other.”

“Then why are you still here?” Dean shot back angrily. “You can’t feel _emotions_ , Cas. You don’t feel the same way that I-“

“You are incorrect. As I said, we are physically-no, in every way- incompatible. But _we are together anyway._ My emotions are so strong for you that they surpassed and disregard normal rules of heaven, of earth, and everything in between. I see your soul, Dean, and I saw your face for a while as well. I love you for both. I want you for both. You’re important to me, and don’t _ever_ forget that.”

Dean looked at Cas and smiled sheepishly. “You’re important to me, too. And I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get all worked up.”

“I accept your apology.”

“So what were you going to tell me?”

Cas blinked. “Right. Well, I found a way to get Sam’s soul back.”

Dean started. “Why didn’t you say so? We could’ve avoided the entire fight and exhibition.”

“You need to get your feelings out, Dean. You’re choked full of them.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Tell me how.”

\-----oOo-----

Souls were contained just like angel’s grace. The brightness varied depending on how much of a good person the soul came from.

Sam was off on another hunt. He would be back in a week or less, he had said, and so it was the perfect time for Cas and Dean to execute their plan.

Before this, whenever they got the chance, Cas would locate demons and Dean would interrogate them. As they moved higher up the ranks, they were closer and closer to Crowley’s location. A high-rank demon finally spilled the beans and Cas staked the place out.

“It’s warded against angels, Dean.” Cas told him. “You know what to do?”

“Kill everything that moves, and erase the angel-eraser.” Dean recited, and Cas gave him a peck on the cheek.

“That’s it?” Dean complained, and Cas gave him a look.

“You’ll get more than that if you come back safely…” Cas said in a low voice. Dean shifted in his seat.

The location was in Alaska. A remote piece of country that held nothing more than some moose (“Oh, look, Sam’s other family,” Dean had said) and trees yielded an underground tunnel that led into the lair of the King of Hell.

Dean’s job: erase all the angel-warders.

Cas’s job: smite.

“Okay,” Dean whispered at the entrance to the tunnel. “I’m goin’ in.”

Castiel grabbed him by the arm and kissed him for a brief second.

“Are you _trying_ to distract me from our mission?” Dean narrowed his eyes playfully.

Cas shoved him. “Go go go go go!”

Dean started ahead.

Operation S3 had begun.

(Save Sam’s Soul)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave kudos, comments, and bookmark this fic!  
> Thank you to everyone to read and enjoyed!


End file.
